The Fallen (Quest)
Availability After the events in the Darken Forest. You also must have completed the quest Frustrations. You also cannot step foot in Undelwalt, otherwise the quest will disappear. Quest Details Wyngale sets out to defeat another of those ancient monsters and asks you to tag along. After a short scene you are immediately thrown into a boss fight with The Fallen. Wyngale helps as a guest union. You have only ten turns to do this in and you are hit at the end of most turns by an attack that hits the entire battlefield. If you have Cachexia, try to use it on the fourth turn to prevent The Fallen from using Animalcule. Reward * 250,000g * Alabaster Orb (Rush can use Wards) * Breath of the Omnipotent * Wyngale can be hired at the guild * X360: The Godslayer achievement for defeating the monster * Stone of the Imperator allows access to The Ancient Ruins on the PC version Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "So some folks are crying it's the end of the world over some freaky monster. Apparently it was sealed by the Imperator, and now it's back... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "All the more reason to spread love while we can, hm?" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: A horrible monster sealed by the Imperator long ago, has been resurrected! What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? The Imperator banished evil beings long ago. Some were even powerful enough to destroy the world." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "A horrible monster was sealed by the Imperator long ago. And now he's been resurrected! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "The world will be no more when everyone thinks of saving only themselves." : Trendy Girl: "As long as I'm safe, I don't really care about anyone else." : Wyngale: "... The time draws closer. It will soon be awake. It, which was once sealed within the Brimuslabus—The Fallen... Centuries ago, a monster suddenly appeared and threw the world in turmoil—nothing but chaos and fear. The ignorant civilians, seeing the magnitude of its power, began referring to it as a divine being... Heh. According to Him, the beast was created by the world to destroy Remnants. I care not why it exists—simply that it does. That thing is the case of my chained existence. Hence, it must be destroyed. Come and see its defeat with your own eyes!" : Rush: "I don't need to see it." : Wyngale: "You are making a foolish choice. Allowing it to roam free is the same as allowing it to reign over—and destroy—the world." Upon talking to him again after refusing... : Wyngale: "The Fallen is about to awaken. It is the cause of my chained existence. Come and see its defeat with your own eyes!" : Rush: "I don't need to see it." : Wyngale: "You are making a foolish choice. Allowing it to roam free is the same as allowing it to reign over—and destroy—the world." : or : Rush: "I'm there!" : Wyngale: "I admire your spirit. You do not need to find meaning in this battle—merely pleasure." : Rush: "On second thought..." : Wyngale: "You are making a foolish choice. Allowing it to roam free is the same as allowing it to reign over—and destroy—the world." : or : Rush: "I'm all about fun!" : Wyngale: "Come with me!" And off to fight The Fallen. : Wyngale: "Hehe...hahaha! We did it! I've done! The Fallen is dead! Now...now I can finally fulfill my dream... I can destroy Him! I can feel it... I can feel His soul grasping desperately to this world. Heh.... Heheh... It is time to die, fool! : ''... : I apologize. I was merely caught up in my own exhilaration. Here is a token of my gratitude. No need to worry... He is next. I will take care of Him." Quest Log # We beat the Fallen, some kickass monster Wyngale was chained to. Now he's free, and grinning like a fool. It's...actually kinda creepy... Category:Quests